User talk:LODFan
Want to help For the images you can use PSicture v1.01 to extract(export,since this game uses TIM format) them directly in BMP format.Or you can extract in original TIM format,then use image editor of your choice to join the parts,since most screens are divided in 128x256 parts. I preffer this way,extract the .tim then import on Photoshop and join parts then save.But you have some other ways to do this.I just think this is the best method for dont loose image quality. The files you need to scan to get the images are in \SECT directory of your game CD/ISO.Backgrounds,places,areas and such are all in DRNG21.bin on 1st disc,DRNG22.bin on 2nd,DRNG23.bin on 3rd and DRNG24.bin on 4th disc. DRNG0.bin is the same file for all the 4 cds.It contains textures,particles and such things. DRNG1.bin is the same too,and dont contain any images. ]It's in the original resolution,just like it renders on game. For audio,well... Voices and every other sounds can be easily extracted by PSound v2.00.I'm sure you can figure out how to do the job yourself. I'll not cover here every trick that I've use to rip these and other Legend of Dragoon sounds and movies,but feel free to ask if you need some extra information. Hope you like and have fun ripping and making this wiki even better! I am still in need of help, I can't find my way through the first part of the 4th disc. If you have any Information, please contact me. and I accept the offer you gave me. I will Become #1 for everything I do best at! 17:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry and congrats for the admin Hi, glad that both of us managed to be an admin. Sorry, for not appearing in the last few weeks, i got college exams to finish and i'm really busy with it. Anyway, i'm ready to help again. By the way, nice background you make here. Merry Christmas. Hey no problem, I was abit shocked to see the Imago (One of my fav lesser bosses) was not up to date here so I spruced up the page and gave the info I had about it. Oblivion Dragoon 20:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Glad to help Hey no worries there I'll do my best to clean up some of the untouched bosses and give my intake on em. Heck im tempted to go clean up the Divine Dragon's page once I find the quote rose said about him. He deserves a quote since he DID help Dart out at the end by chosing him to be the Ultimate lifeform to weild his powers. xP Kamuy has a pic now. Good news, got some pictures up of Kamuy for ya to save you the trouble along with info on how much exp is earned from fighting him etc. They are pretty good shots of him too. =3 Oblivion Dragoon 20:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) hey thanks for taking your time in fixing this wikia. Its nowhere near complete and this is one of my all time favorite games. I want to see a page that will represent it as such. again, thanks From the Witch: I appriciate the acknowledgement of my contributing to Rose's page. I did some other contribution without a profile, but I decided it was best I just have one. In general, I've discovered that much of the information on this wiki is inaccurate or completely wrong. I am hoping to correct as much as I can so that people are not mislead. I think one of the most dissapointing things I have found is that people base character's worth strongly on them having Legend Casque or Armor of Legend. While they are a part of the game and people should enjoy using them, I don't feel it is accurate or fair, to downgrade characters who do not benefit as much from the items. Meru's weakness of taking a lot of damage is removed from the game, and this is the factor that balances out her high speed. In the end, she becomes a broken character and losing the sight of her former self, both goods and bads. For other characters, they will lag horribly behind in use compared. I think another thing that should be thought about is that, truthfully, characters cap at level 40-42, not level 60. If you play through the game, killing every encounter you find, doing every boss, and going from point A to B without backtracking or the likes, you will, every time, face the final boss at 40. My past ten+ runthroughs have given me this end with Dart and the other characters are either 40 with him, or 38-39. I really think when things are talked about on this site, we shouldn't lose track of that. The Armor of Legend and Legend Casque are neither needed or truely suppose to be used. They are there for people who want to have a character with god mode. Lets face it, 50% avoidance and 50% less damage is not exactly balanced. Anyway. I will be making corrections and trying to bring things more into focus so that new players or players who want to know more are given a fair outlook on topics. CelinettaTheWitch 01:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) asking for adminship I was wondering, because I have done so much for this wiki, would it be posible that I could become an administrator? I will Become #1 for everything I do best at! 19:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) * Do I still have to ask haha, jk, just testing a theory. --~Sylence~ 19:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC)